Signum
| voices = (Japanese) Bailey Chadwick (English) }} , voiced by (Japanese) and Bailey Chadwick (English),Chadwick, Bailey. Personal Conversation at Anime Expo 2008. 5 July, 2008. is a character in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. She appears in neither the previous series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor the alternate universe story Triangle Heart, but appears in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Signum is the leader of the is a::Wolkenritter (German: "Cloud Knights"), a creation of the Book of Darkness. She is generally seen as the cold one, but Shamal has said that Signum's heart has warmed since they met their mistress Hayate Yagami. Signum's weapon is a chain-link sword called Laevatein, and as a magical creation, she has no familiar. She is named for the , much like characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha are named for cars, and her device appears to be named after the mythical sword . Signum in A's Signum enters the story when Vita has attempted to steal Nanoha Takamachi's Linker Core for the Book of Darkness. Since the arrival of Nanoha's cavalry, Fate Testarossa and Yūno Scrya, Vita is cornered and Signum must come to her rescue with Shamal. The Wolkenritter overpower the TSAB troupe with their use of high-powered magical cartridges, and Signum manages to snap Fate's staff, Bardiche, in half. The battle ends with Shamal finally managing to get Nanoha's Linker Core and Nanoha breaking Vita's barrier. Signum refuses to take a bath that night for fear of Hayate seeing the injuries sustained in her battle with Fate. Signum may appear emotionless, but she is completely dedicated to Hayate, and as the leader of the Wolkenritter, fights for the others as well. The Wolkenritter attack mages to steal their Linker Cores, their sources of magic, to fill the 666 pages of the Book of Darkness with this power before it saps any more of Hayate's and she becomes fully paralyzed. They continue to obtain Linker Cores and fight off interference from the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB), mainly Fate (with whom Signum faces off during every battle, and whose strength she respects) and Nanoha, while they try to keep Hayate from knowing that they are stealing magic for pages; she has told them that as long as she is mistress of the Book, she will not allow anyone to be harmed over it. Signum, determined to save Hayate even if it means going against her wishes, convinces the other Wolkenritter to fill up the Book of Darkness anyway. What the Wolkenritter don't know about Hayate is that the Book, once completed, may stop sapping her Linker Core for pages, but that does not mean that it will stop hurting her or undo its damage. In fact, the master of the Book dies upon its completion. Signum continues to masquerade as a distant relative of Hayate's while covering up their deeds. Shamal notes that Signum used to be completely emotionless, and ordered the other Wolkenritter to act as such in accordance with their purpose, but once Hayate came along and treated them like family, Signum began to smile. Just before the Book of Darkness is completed, Suzuka Tsukimura brings Hayate some friends in the hospital as the Wolkenritter are there... Nanoha and Fate. The warring groups recognize each other and their shared wish at once, and meet on the roof of the hospital. Nanoha and Fate try to tell the Wolkenritter about what will happen to Hayate, but their confrontation is cut short by both the interference of two masked men and the completion of the Book of Darkness with the Linker Cores of the Wolkenritter themselves. All that is left of Signum is her winter coat. Aria and Lotte Liese, who turn out to be the masked "men", frame Nanoha and Fate for the death of Signum and the others. Hayate screams in horror for all of this to stop and is taken over by the will of the Book of Darkness, becoming the fearsome possessed woman inside of it just as the real duo escapes their prison. Meanwhile, Signum's spirit is trapped inside the Book of Darkness with the others. When Hayate rejects her own wish of vengeance, she reprograms the entire Book, but a virus still remains inside, the one that caused the evil aspect of the Book in the first place. Hayate awakens the spirits of Signum and her friends inside the book of Darkness, and she decides to join the fight against the automated defence program that Hayate describes as "the 'darkness' in the Book of Darkness." Signum uses the most cartridges that she has ever used at one time in the series when she turns Laevatein into a longbow to attack the rogue program; for all her practicality and frugality, she knows that saving Hayate is the ultimate goal. In the end, Reinforce releases all the Wolkenritter in physical forms at the cost of her own existence. In an epilogue-taking place six years later, Signum has not aged, considering her nature as a computer program, and still lives with the other Wolkenritter and Hayate, posing as a relative. Signum in the manga Two official manga series expand on what happens to the characters between A's and the sequel, StrikerS. In the epilogue issue of the A's manga series, stated as being five months after the conclusion of the A's anime, the Wolkenritter are shown as being officers of the Armed Corps, assigned to the Special Investigations Assistance Department.Issue 7 ("Epilogue of Aces"). The on-going StrikerS manga series occurs six years after the events of A's''Stated specifically in Issue 1, page 5. and four years before the events of the ''StrikerS anime series.Stated specifically at the end of Issue 3. In it, the Wolkenritter have been reassigned to different departments within the TSAB, and work together only on special occasions; Signum is now an officer with the Mid-Childa Army, Vita and Shamal have been posted to the Central Office, and Zafira acts as bodyguard for both Hayate and Shamal. They still live together with Hayate, and are planning on moving their residence from residence::Earth to residence::Mid-Childa. Signum in StrikerS Four years after the epilogue of A's, Signum becomes the sub-commander of the Lightning Squad of the TSAB, working under Fate, who works under Hayate. Unlike Vita, however, she does not participate in training the recruits, under the pretense that she is an old fashioned knight and can only teach to them is to get close to their enemies and rip them apart. However, near the end half of the series, she accepts the request of Erio Mondial to spar with him. During the attack of the Saint's Cradle, Signum fights Knight Zest Grangaitz, in unison with Agito. She performs uses::unison with Reinforce Zwei, but only manages to end the fight with a draw. The fight continues inside the headquarters of Capital City Defense Forces, and Signum came out victorious. In his dying breath, Zest asks her to take care of Agito and Lutecia Alpine. In Force Signum appears in the prologue chapter of appears in::Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force, now partnered with Agito. She makes her first proper appearance in chapter 3, when she and Agito investigate the ruins of the installation destroyed by Touma Avenir and Lily Strosek on Ruwella. Both are revealed to be in pursuit of the "Hückebein", as well as the E.C. Divider and the "Reactor" (implied to be Lily). After Agito reports their findings to Teana, Signum comments that she feels uneasy, as if before a major battle. Powers Much like Raising Heart and Bardiche speak English, yet their masters understand them, the Wolkenritter's devices speak German. Translations are in parentheses. * Bogenform (Bow form) — Signum combines Laevatein with its to turn it into a longbow. * Nachladen — Not a real attack, just Laevatein reloading cartridges. * Telepathy — Not notable, as like uses::flight and teleportation, all other mages in the Nanoha universe have it; however, her links appear to be strong with the other Wolkenritter, so it is tentatively listed here. * Schlangenform (Snake form) — Laevatein expands into chain-link form. * Schwertform (Sword form) — Laevatein returns to sword form. * Transformation — Signum performs a group transformation with Vita and Shamal. Defensive Abilities * Knight Armour — Signum's battle costume is comprised of a battle dress designed for mobility, and armor plates. Although it is only referred to as "Armour" in the series, it seems to function similarly to the Barrier Jacket of the Mid-Childa magic system. Although Hayate discouraged her and the other Wolkenritter from fighting, she co-designed each of their costumes. * Panzer Geist (Tank Spirit) — Creates a defensive aura, which surrounds Signum. Offensive Abilities * - One of Signum's most powerful attacks, she spins Laevatein in Schlangenform and makes fire elemental energy run along the blade. A typhoon of flames is formed in the air between the segments of the blade, which is then thrown against the enemy. Though it falls in the Shooting-Type category, this attack has roughly the same power as Fate's Plasma Smasher, a Bombardment-Type Spell. * - Signum creates a shaft of flames and hold it as if was a sword. By swinging her arm, she can then throw the flames against enemies that are far away. With the help of Agito, Signum used this spell to destroy over 50 Type-II Gadget Drones with one single strike.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Episode 26. * - Roughly translating to "Sword Flash", this is a weaker version of the Hiryū Issen with Laevatein in Schwertform that covers the sword's blade with flames to increase its attack power. Other than that, its just a regular melee strike. * Sturm Falke (Storm Falcon) — Laevatein's attack as a bow. References Category:Characters